


Shishigumi One Shots

by wolfheartfoxlover



Category: Beastars
Genre: Age Gap (up to 20 Years Difference), DILFs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexy Lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfheartfoxlover/pseuds/wolfheartfoxlover
Summary: What Happens when a 21-year-old Tiger Red Wolf Hybrid takes a shortcut home through a shady alley. He stumbles upon a literal gang war going on and gets caught in the middle, and somehow ends up becoming their newest member, bonds are formed and Romance blossoms.
Relationships: Wolfheart Foxlover/Martin Foxlover(Dad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: The New Recruit

How Did I Get Here? You May Be wondering, Well the short answer is I got caught up in a gang war and Am Now an honorary member of one of these gangs..I'll explain in more detail later. For now, allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Wolfheart, a Red Wolf-Tiger Hybrid. And Let's just say. These guys mean business; they won't take no for an answer. So Let's back up a bit. I only got myself to blame for this situation. I was on my back home from school; I live alone in an apartment complex near the university. Anyway, I decided to take a shortcut through the sketchy back alleys. That was my first mistake. I should've just sucked it up and took a longer way home *Overlapping shouts and gunshots* (Unknown Speakers POV) Hey You! Get lost! You're interrupting our turf war here! (Another Unknown Voice) Boss, let's stop this fight for now and investigate this interloper. You Come Here! State Your name and Purpose! (Wolfheart's POV) What's my move here? Play dumb? Or perhaps go with the Bold and Brash Approach? Play the Coward Card? *Out Loud* Ok, My Name is Wolfheart. I'm 21, I'm A Student at a local university, and I have experience with martial arts training, and if you try anything, I will knock you down. (Unknown Speaker) You know what I like him. He's got that fighting spirit we're looking for in recruits! (Other Voice) But Boss He Aint A Lion, Are we sure this Ok ? (First Speaker) Yes! If I say so, and besides, having a strong hybrid as an ally could really boost our standing! Ok, listen up, Wolfheart; we're gonna make you an offer you can't refuse; we won't let you. You've seen too much. Either Join The Shishigumi or Die; the choice is yours! (Wolfheart) Yeah, I accept your terms! (Boss) Welcome Aboard! My Name is Dolph, and You're In Our Court Now! 


	2. Meeting The Crew Part 1 (Prologue Arc Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken in off the street by The Shishigumi, Wolfheart is taken to their Headquarters, and introduced to the entire team by Dolph. After this Ibuki and Dolph drive Wolfheart back to his place to pick up a few things. Upon returning to HQ Wolfheart proposes a game night as a team bonding exercise.

Dolph's POV: This Kid...He's now Replaced Agata as The Youngest Member; maybe if He impresses us enough, we may just make him our official boss. I'm just a stand in for now.. (To Wolfheart) Ok, Follow Us; we're taking you to our place. It's our HQ for lack of a better term. Those other guys we were dealing with are our longtime rivals, a bunch of self-righteous Leopards, The Madragumi...i can't stand those spotty bastards. But enough about those losers. Welcome to your new home! We've got the party set up already! Ok, Introductions, People! You Already Know Me. That Starry-eyed Charmer who's admiring you from afar is Agata, Next to him the One with the Greaser Look, that's Dope, and yes He is also a drug dealer the name is Purely Ironic, As For The other Scarface over there, not including me, He's Free... That's his name. I'm not implying He was a slave at some point. Moving on, That Duo over there, The one with the long hair is Miguel, and The Other one with the ring around his eye is Jinma, The One who I was talking to about you earlier and The one Who suggested we take you in is Ibuki. And Lastly, the silent one over there in the corner with his face always covered that's Sabu; he's been here the longest. He's not too outgoing and doesn't say much, so you're going to have difficulty talking with him. Anyway, now that you've met everyone Feel free to chat with any of us.   
(Wolfheart's POV) Sheesh, That Dolph guy is really something else. But I'm on a mission here. I guess I'll start with Ibuki and get his insight into the place. (Approaches Ibuki) Hey Ibuki, I need to get your opinion on something. (Ibuki's POV) Ok, The New Guy obviously values your input as You have a rather scholarly vibe about you. *Out Loud* Oh, Hey, Wolfheart, how's it going so far? Do you like it here so far? (Wolfheart) Yes. Ibuki, look, I came to you because you reminded me of my father...Granted, he's a Tiger..but You have that same caring father vibe about you. Anyway, enough rambling from me..I'm just gonna go ahead and say it...Is it ok If you let me call you, daddy? Also, my actual question was, what are the sleeping arrangements like here? (Ibuki) *Flustered* Is..He...Flirting with me? A guy he just met and whose 14 years older than him? No, That's not it..he probably meant it in a Platonic Adoptive Father Figure sense. But then why do I feel like tearing his clothes off and dragging him upstairs to have my way with him.. (Dolph Reads the Room and can sense the tension in the air)(Dolph) Yo Ibuki, why don't you go outside for a bit and cool off. I'll take Wolfheart upstairs to our Communal living space and let him get settled in (Wolfheart Interrupts Dolph). Umm, Dolph, all my stuff is at my place; you guys literally took me off the street and brought me here. The least you can do is provide me some form of transport to go back to my place and get some stuff, you know? (Dolph) Oh yes, of course, Me and Ibuki will drive you; just tell us where it is.. (Inside The Car, Dolph is Driving). Ok, turn here, and stop, ok. You guys are more than welcome to come here anytime you want. You don't have to live at HQ 24-7 I've got a double bed as well as a couple of spare rooms; I'm just gonna pack a bag and fill it with extra clothes and grab some other stuff from a very special drawer in my room that may or may not contain sex toys...I call it Schrodingers Adult Funtime Drawer...You know the scientist who experimented with the poison in the box and the cat that may or may not be dead...Anyway, I got everything I need. I even grabbed my Gaming Console and Laptop as well as the chargers, So let's get back to HQ; you guys have a large Flatscreen I can plug into, right? (Dolph) Yes, but we mostly use it for watching the news broadcast..(Wolfheart). Ok, You Boomer Lions need to live a little (Dolph). I'm not that old...I'm actually Gen X... (Wolfheart). It's an expression. We are gonna rock out And have a Game Night! Werewolf, Salem, Among Us, Mafia, Whatever you want to call it...We have the ideal number of players... There are 10 of us, and these games are best played with 10 people. (The Three Of Them Return To Shishigumi HQ) (Free) Oh Good, They're Back! So What'd you guys do? Did You Drive off somewhere secluded and have An Awkward Age Gap Threesome? (Ibuki) What No, Get your mind out of the Gutter Free, Wolfheart simply requested that he pick up a few things from his apartment before getting settled in here. (Dope) Awesome, I'd love to check out his pad sometime. We can alternate who stays here. (Wolfheart) Anyway, I propose that we have a proper bonding experience nothing brings friends closer than good old fashioned casual competition! Fire up the TV, And distribute the roles. There are imposters Among Us!


	3. Meeting The Crew Part 2 (Prologue Arc Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart introduces the Shishigumi to the pleasantly addictive game experience that is Among Us. Wolfheart goes on to explain the rules of the game. After several rounds of gameplay, Wolfheart calls it quits. Free then leads Wolfheart to their shared room.

(Wolfhearts POV) Ok, So On the TV you can see the game map. Those jellybean looking spacemen are our player avatars; Everyone has as an associated color. I'm Red, Agata is Pink, Dolph is Lime, Sabu is Yellow, Ibuki Chose Purple, Free is Cyan, Miguel went with Orange, Dope chose Blue, Hino is Playing as Black, and Jinma chose Green. Now let me explain how the game works. 8 of Us are regular Crewmembers, 2 Of Us Are Imposters in Disguise. The Two Imposters have to kill the crewmates, And The Crewmates have to finish all their assigned tasks. If The Number Of Imposters Exceeds or equals the number of Crewmates, they win. Kind of similar to Werewolf and Mafia... Anyway, No one is allowed to reveal their role. That's what makes the game, so fun *Game Begins There Are 2 Impostors Among Us* Wolfheart: (To Himself) Alright, looks like I got Crewmate; let's see the task list ok, I'll knock out the two tasks in electrical first as that room is a literal death trap. (While Doing Tasks in Electric Wolfheart notices The Body of Miguels Avatar on the other side of the room) Oh, Fuck! *Slams Report Button* Alright Guys, Team Meeting. This phase of Gameplay occurs when someone finds a body or pushes that big red emergency button in the table's center. This is where we discuss who we think the killer is and vote. So Let's begin. I found Miguels Body in Electrical; I had just finished my task there and was leaving. (Agata) I was with Ibuki and Free in Admin, They Were Swiping their ID Cards, and I was Uploading Data on the panel. (Dope) I was In Medbay doing the Scan.. (Sabu) I was in Storage Emptying The Trash. (Hino) Ok, I just want to Say I was Watching everyone on the Cameras, and Free...Why did it take you 5 minutes to do a simple Card Swipe? (Wolfheart) Any longer, and you might have broken CORPSE'S record.

(Hino) Agata and Ibuki Left Admin Together After They both Swiped Their Cards, but you hung around for another 3 minutes; that's pretty Sus! (Free) Well, the reason I was standing around for so long Because I was AFK for a few minutes...I went to the Bathroom.. (Wolfheart). Yeah, I call Cap on that...The Controllers are portable; you can still play without being bound to the computer...I think Free is lying, and he's the imposter time to vote! Oh yeah, Voting, just click on the player icon you want to vote for and click the green checkmark to confirm you can also skip the vote if you want. (9 Remaining, Votes Breakdown, Free: 6, Skipped: 2, Jinma:1) *Free Was An Imposter 1 Imposter Remains* (Dolphs POV) Ok, So They Sniffed Out Free pretty quickly. I need to lay low..I'm counting on the ghost of Free to do the Sabotages; I need to Kill someone and then vent away to a nearby room. Ok, it Looks like Jinma is by himself in O2. That's a low traffic area perfect (Dolph Kills Jinma and Vents Away into Another Room) (Agata's POV) Ok Next Task on the List...Cleaning The Air Filter...Ok, That's O2, which is right over here. Oh...A Body *Agata Reports The Body* (Wolfheart) Where Was It? (Ibuki) Who Was It ? (Agata) O2 Jinma was killed in O2. I was about to clean the air filter. (Wolfheart) I See...So I was Shooting down asteroids, and Sabu is my witness as he was in Weapons with me since his task was a short one. (Sabu) This is Correct; after that, we both Headed into Storage. I was fixing wires while he was Filling the fuel can. (Dolph) As for Me, I was Watching the Cams and Saw Hino Venting. (Hino) No, That's not true. I was with Ibuki in The Reactor. (Ibuki). Not helping your case. There's A camera outside of the reactor and a vent near the camera; Dolph is telling the truth; I honestly think Hino is the Last Imposter. Let's Vote. (7 Remain, Vote Breakdown: Hino:6 Dolph:1) *Hino Was Not An Imposter 1 Imposter Remains) (Wolfheart) Ok, Roll Call, I'm Alive, So Is Agata, Ibuki, Dolph, Sabu, and Dope (Agata) So 6 of us Left, I propose for this round we split off into 2 groups of Three, This Way The Imposter can't kill anyone without another witness present. (Wolfheart) You're a fast Learner Agata, I want you on my team, And We'll also take Dope. (Ibuki) Ok, Then Me Sabu and Dolph will cover the tasks on the east end of the map you guys take west. (Dopes POV). Ok, So How many tasks do you guys have left? (Wolfheart) Quite A few Cover Me while I gas the engines. If the body is found near the Upper or Lower Engine, The Suspicions Fall on Us..(Agata) Ok, We're done with the engines lets go to Security and check cams real quick, That will put us close to the reactor should the Imposter Try to Sabotage it (Ibukis POV) Ok Let's split the Work I'll handle the Shields, Sabu You work on Plotting the course in Nav and Dolph, You can... Dolph? (Dolph's POV) While Ibuki Was Giving Instructions, I Followed Sabu to Navigation. And then quickly killed him and then sabotaged the lights. While waiting for my kill cooldown to recharge, I quickly vented over to the map's left side and waited in the Reactor. (Wolfhearts POV) Damn, The Lights Went Out...Ok, Dope, Head to The Cafeteria and be ready to call an emergency meeting. Me and Agata Will head into electrical to fix the Lights. (Agata) Oh, never mind, Ibuki just fixed the Lights. Let's meet up with Dope in the Cafeteria. *While Agata And Wolfheart Head to The Cafeteria, Dolphs Cooldown Ends, and He Quickly vents Over To the Cafeteria and Kills Dope* (Ibukis POV) On my way back from electric I pass by Nav and See the Body Of Sabu*Meanwhile in The Cafeteria*(Agata's POV) Wolfheart! Isn't that Dopes Body? Let's waste no more time *Agata Slams The Emergency Button* (Ibuki) So My Suspicions Were Correct! Dolph Disappeared Before I could assign a task to Him! (Wolfheart) When The Blackout Occured, We Sent Dope to The Cafeteria to Call An emergency meeting. When We came to regroup with Dope, he was dead (Ibuki), And To top it all off! I found Sabu's Body in Nav! Let's end this Now! Dolph, what's your Defense? (Dolph) Well, Agata And Wolfheart were together During the blackout, right? One of them could've killed Dope since he was on their side of the map..(Wolfheart). Not good enough! You Killed Sabu In Navigations, Vented over to electrical, and Sabotaged the Lights! While you were doing this, your kill cooldown recharged. You saw Dope headed towards the emergency button, so You Killed him before he could get there then Once Ibuki had fixed the Lights, You ran back to the east side of the map to meet up with Ibuki; that's when Agata found Dopes Body and Pushed The Button! (4 Left Voting Breakdown: Dolph:3 Wolfheart: 1) *Dolph Was An Imposter 0 Imposters Remain* Wolfheart: Ok That Was Fun Wasn't It Good Game Everyone, Dolph nice strategy there in the second round casting the blame elsewhere, That Double kill was your downfall though (Agata) That was Fun we should do it again sometime. (Miguel) even though I died in the first round, It was fun listening to your arguments on who the killer was. (Several More Game Rounds Later)

(Wolfheart) Ok, This was fun and All, but I think it's getting kind of late and I have school tomorrow so Free if you would so kindly Show me to my room. (Free) Oh, About that...We're all pretty comfortable with each other, so we don't have individual rooms; we all share one communal suite and Bathroom. Since there are 9 of us, we all have 4 rooms, and we've all teamed up in such a way. You can join Dolph and Me in our room. I'll go ahead and add your name to the nameplate on our door! Anyway, your locker is next to mine, so we're locker buddies as well as roomies. (Wolfheart) Ok, Then *While Wolfheart is Taking his clothes Off, Free sneaks a peek* (Free) Damn! You're Well endowed...Nice Ass Wolfheart, you have stripes all over, huh? I have to know, turn around; I want to see if you've been blessed with feline bits or if your rocking that red rocket..(Wolfheart). Not Yet Free...We haven't had a proper date...Yet.Besides, I want to have a connection with Ibuki... He has that same friendly, charismatic energy as my dad.


	4. Daddy Issues Part 1 (Wolfheart x Ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart Wakes up in the Room he shares with Dolph and Free, somehow during the night, Free ended up getting into Wolfheart's bed. Meanwhile in another room Dope is eavesdropping on the conversation between Free and Wolfheart. Ibuki comes into the kitchen to save Wolfheart from Free's predatory flirtation. A Shift in perspective takes us to the Home of Wolfheart's Dad who has been trying to reach Wolfheart via the Phone to tell him something important. Wolfheart is driven by Ibuki and Free to the University Campus, he then meets up with a classmate with who he talks about school stuff. After this, while Wolfheart is waiting for The others to arrive and drive him back to HQ he notices he has an unread voicemail from his dad. After the meeting, Wolfheart listens to the message. Ibuki happens to hear the message and tells Wolfheart he'd be glad to accompany him as a friend and potential love interest.

(Shishigumi HQ Bedroom 1: Wolfheart, Free and Dolph) )Wolfheart's POV) Ok, Why am I sharing a room with the horniest and most flirtatious lion and the de facto leader of the gang? These two couldn't be any more polarized. Apparently, the rooms are split up 3-2-2-3, So I got stuck in one of the three-way rooms. I noticed the Nameplates...Free and Dolph were already sharing this room before I got here, and Free just Took a Marker and wrote my name underneath his. Anyway, I go to my locker and see I have a Brand new uniform courtesy of Ibuki. I get ready to leave for school when The Sex demon himself comes waltzing in.. (Free) Morning gorgeous...You make a nice bed warmer.. (Wolfheart). Free We are just roommates for now...I get that you're super horny but rein it in a little ok. I'm not pursuing your character route yet, so for now, we're nothing but colleagues. You'll get your chance at romance eventually. Anyway, lucky for you. You get to drive me to Campus today. (Shishigumi HQ Bedroom 2: Agata and Dope) (Dope, pressing his ears against the wall) Ok, It sounds like Free is making a move on Wolfheart again (Agata) Tell me something I don't know anyway, stop eavesdropping. It's not nice..(Shishigumi HQ Bedroom 3: Hino and Miguel, Both Are Still Asleep)(Shishigumi HQ Bedroom 4: Jinma, Ibuki, and Sabu) (Ibuki's POV) By the time I woke up, Jinma and Sabu had already left. I took the liberty of delivering Wolfheart his official uniform, standard black suit, with tie and sidearm. To his locker and left him a note reminding him of the meeting that afternoon at 5..Wow, I really do act like the Father of this group despite being younger than a third of its members..Anyway, I head out into the kitchen and see Free being horny on main as usual. And It looks like Free is trying his damndest to get into Wolfheart's pants... Better save him from Free.  
(Wolfheart's POV) Upon entering the Kitchen, While Being stalked by Free, I see Ibuki is waiting there; maybe Ibuki is here to rescue me from Frees endless flirting. (Ibuki) Hey, Free, quit trying to seduce him and get ready for our daily patrol. Wolfheart, Do you have everything ready? Excellent You and Free get in the car; I don't want you walking to school; the Madragumi won't hesitate to kill you if they see you. Especially now that your one of us... I'll be waiting with Everyone else for the Meeting this afternoon after we pick you up at 5. (Ibuki and Free Drive Wolfheart To the University Campus) (Wolfheart) Ok, Park here.. (Wolfheart Gets out of the car and heads to Class) See you guys later. (Classmate) Yo Wolfheart, I didn't know you were loaded. You've gotten a chauffeur overnight! (Wolfheart) Umm, no, it's more like a work-sanctioned carpool escort...I basically got a new job, and that's all I can tell you. I cannot give any more information than that; otherwise, I'd have to kill you. Not joking... That's literally what they told me to say if anyone tried to ask me a bunch of questions; anyway, you ready for that Anthropology Test today? (Wolfheart and His Classmate Talk School Stuff and Attend Classes)

(Wolfheart's Parents House) (Martin Foxlover's POV) Damn it, He hasn't called us in three days. I'm going crazy! (Wolfheart's Dad Paces Anxiously across the house, Martin Foxlover is a Middle-Aged Bengal Tiger, about 45) Damn it, Voicemail again...He always, without fail, calls us at least every day. I'm guessing he's either turned his phone off, lost it, or, worst-case scenario, was kidnapped, and his phone was destroyed. I honestly think it might be the worst-case scenario. I'll leave a message. "Hey Wolfheart, how are you doing Please, if you hear this, Come by the house. I really need to hear from you, I know you're busy, but You haven't called in a while.." (End Message) Well, That's It...I hope he gets my message.   
(University Campus) Wolfheart: Huh, A New Voicemail. Dad...Holy...I haven't called him since the Shishigumi took me in. I don't know how he'd like that I'm associated with the Mafia. Let's see. Oh, Wait, The Guys are here..This can wait.. (Wolfheart Gets Into The Car) (Ibuki) Wolfheart, We need to get you back to HQ and suited up for the meeting. (Free) Hey, Don't just ignore us; sorry if it's a little crowded in here. You can Always sit in between my legs; there's more room there... (Ibuki). Damn it, Free, stop being so lewd. Anyway, So let's get back to HQ. (Shishigumi HQ Meeting Room) Dolph: Ok, Let's call this meeting to order...This Meeting is for assigning Teams for Next week's Negotiations with The Owners of some of the Local Businesses...So, team 1 will consist of Sabu, Myself, Agata, and Miguel, Team 2 Will Be: Jinma, Hino, and Dope. And Team 3: Ibuki, Wolfheart, and Free. (Wolfheart) Umm, Do I have to be With Free? Can you swap in literally anyone else? (Free) Don't worry when we're in the Back Alley Market. I'm all Business, no Senseless Flirting. Besides, You'll have Ibuki as a Buffer between us. (Dolph) Ok, Meeting Adjourned! (Everyone Disperses throughout HQ) (Wolfheart) Ok, now that I have some time *plays phone message* Hmm, Something is up...I better call him back (Over The Phone Martin Picks Up) (Martin) Foxlover residence, You've reached Martin.. (Wolfheart) Dad it's me. I got your message. What did you want to talk about? (Martin) Oh, Wolfheart, It's Better If I told you in person...Either give me the address of your place or come by the house. Either way, I'll talk to you soon (Wolfheart). Ok, Dad...Later then.*Hangs Up Phone * (Ibuki Walks by as Wolfheart is hanging up)

(Ibuki) Hey, Wolfheart, I overheard bits of that conversation. If you want, I can take you to your dad's place tomorrow, and you can discuss whatever it is you need to... I can accompany you if you want. (Wolfheart) Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer, Ibuki. You're a good friend and kind of like a second dad to me.. (Ibuki). Of Course, Wolfheart...Hey, this may be a bit awkward for you considering what you just said, but I really like you, Wolfheart...And I've seen that predatory lust in Free's eyes whenever he's near you, and I cannot allow him to take advantage of you, so I want you to be mine, Wolfheart. I want us to be more than "second dad" and "pseudo son" I want us to be lovers! Instead of calling me by my first name and instead of thinking of me as you would a father figure, would you please call me daddy instead?   
(To Be Continued)


	5. Daddy Issues Part 2 (Wolfheart x Ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart is still recovering from Ibuki's Sudden proposal. After agreeing to Ibuki's terms they both return to their rooms where they are immediately grilled by their roommates who were eavesdropping. While Dolph is respectful, Free is his usual crude self, Meanwhile, in Ibuki's Room, Sabu and Hino are taking a very insightful approach to this revelation. Ibuki leaves them in charge of keeping the others in line, especially Free. The following day Wolfheart and Ibuki head out to the House of Wolfheart's Dad. Upon arriving Martin breaks the news to Wolfheart that he is getting a divorce and thought Wolfheart should know. After this Wolfheart and Ibuki leave for their date.

(Wolfheart's POV) Um, Did Ibuki just Ask Me Out? I mean, he does radiate strong Dilf energy, and I do have a bit of a crush on him.. (Ibuki) So, What do you say, Wolfheart? Do you want me to be your "daddy"? (Wolfheart) Yes, I agree. Don't forget about your promise, though...You're coming with me tomorrow to sort things out with that phone call from my Dad.. (Ibuki). Of Course...Then maybe after you deal with your real-life daddy issues. We could maybe have some alone time just the two of us away from the prying eyes of the others? (Wolfheart) Ok, Ibuki, I guess it's a date. (Wolfheart and Ibuki head into their own shared rooms) (Inside Room 1)

(Dolph) So How'd it go? Did Ibuki agree to Help you with your problems? (Free) You Two gonna fuck later? (Dolph) Free! Have some class and manners! The proper terminology is "get to know each other personally before ending the evening with a night of sexual intercourse" (Free). Nah, That's a real mouthful...Of words, that is...I can think of something else That Ibuki will have a mouthful of.. (Dolph) *Smack* Free Not Appropriate! Why are you so salaciously horny? Could it be you want to have relations with Wolfheart? (Free) I mean, who wouldn't? I've secretly been watching him in the shower; he's got a fine ass! Nice cake! (Wolfheart) Good Night Free! Dolph, deal with him, please I don't want him "accidentally" losing his underwear in the middle of the night and casually rubbing his sack on my face (Dolph). As both Boss and Room Manager, I got this under control. Good Night Wolfheart. If Free tries to Cast a sex spell on you, I'll lock him in the armoire of shame, aka our closet.

(Inside Room 4) (Sabu) So Ibuki... Is it true? You are embarking on a solo mission with Wolfheart tomorrow to negotiate terms with the parental units? (Hino) Dude, why you gotta say it so weird? Clearly, Ibuki is escorting Wolfheart to his Dad's place to have a civilized conversation. (Ibuki) Why Can't Free be sensible and Mature like you two? I heard his little quip just now...Honestly, he's older than Agata Dope and Wolfheart, but yet he acts like he's the youngest one here..Anyway, I've got things to do tomorrow; I'll be with Wolfheart all Day. I trust that Dolph and you guys can keep the others in line while I'm away? (Sabu and Hino) You can count on us, Boss (Ibuki). That raises a good point, though. I thought we agreed that you refer to me as Ibuki; Dolph is the Boss anyway; good night, you two. 

  
(The Next Day)  
*Ibuki and Wolfheart get in the car and leave the HQ* (Ibuki) So Wolfheart tell me where it is. Your Dad lives again? (Wolfheart) Just Keep going this way and turn right at the next stop sign..and turn into this cul de sac. It's this house right here; I called my Dad earlier and told him I was on my way here..If he asks, You're the butler that I hired to clean my apartment, don't let him know about the whole mafia thing, got it! *Wolfheart Knocks on the Door* (Martin) There's my favorite half-assed Wolf Child... Hybrid jokes. Anyway, Come In, Wolfheart, and bring your friend in as well. (Inside The House) So Wolfheart, I called you here to break the news to you. Are you sitting down for this? 

(Wolfheart) Uh yeah, You literally opened the door and told us to come in and sit down on the couch, (Martin). Oh, there's that classic Wolfheart Sass, now to business! The other night, Your mother came home and told me she was leaving; she met a nice grey wolf at work, and she went on a tangent about species purity and how she was proud of you, but she wanted a pure-blooded wolf family.. so she's filed for divorce. (Wolfheart) So that's why you wanted to talk in person; heavy topics like that are not discussed over the phone. Ok, So Where does this leave me? (Martin) About that, since you are legally independent, this does not affect you at all...Where you choose to live is up to you...I just thought I'd be a responsible parent and inform you of the divorce. It will be finalized next week. Now then, let's change the subject. Who's your friend? Are you two an item? Colleagues? Classmates? (Ibuki) Ah Yes..actually I am his Butler; for now, we just came by to see you and deal with your little family issue; we are going to be spending the rest of the day together on a romantic outing! (Wolfheart)Yeah, the butler thing is just a cover story. We're actually co-workers, and we've really formed a tight bond, so we're going to go on a date. (Martin) Ok, Wolfheart, Feel free to come back anytime...You too, Ibuki.. (Ibuki) Before we leave on our date. I just want to say, Don't worry, your son is in good hands..now that you're divorced...I'm filling in as a second parent to Wolfheart. But one that isn't related by blood and is, therefore, a viable romantic partner. Anyway, nice meeting you, Foxlover Senior..(Martin) Please Call me Martin.

  
(Wolfheart and Ibuki Leave For their Date)  
(Ibuki) So Wolfheart, any plans for our date tonight? (Wolfheart) Yes, first we Go to the Mall and get that overpriced junk food from the food court. Then while still in the Mall, go see a movie...And then we go to the bar next door to my apartment and get a few drinks; we park the car in front of my place, go inside and remove each other's clothing while confessing our shared feelings for each other and engaging in a night of torrid lovemaking, Then returning to the HQ the next day. (Ibuki) Ok, So Let's see what kind of high cholesterol meal we will indulge in tonight! Dinner and a Movie sounds like the perfect romantic evening to me (After Indulging in Overpriced Snack food and A heartfelt Rom-Com) (Wolfheart) Ok, That Was Fun...Now To my favorite Place to get crunk! But first Drop the Car off in front of my Place...After we get plastered, we're walking home. (Ibuki Parks The Car Outside of Wolfheart's Apartment, They then go to the Nearby Night Club)(Wolfheart) Yo Ibuki, check it. This place is Lit. Drinks are on me both literally and figuratively, your gonna drink a cosmopolitan that's been balanced on top of my head. (Bartender) Hey, Wolfheart, how's it hanging? You gonna have the usual? (Wolfheart) Not tonight, Dave! I just found out my parents are getting divorced! Hit me with a double of my usual, And whatever the Lion in the fancy suit wants..(Dave) Whoa, Are you on a Date Wolfheart? Hot Damn! Good for you, little bro! Here I'll throw in an extra cosmo free of charge! (After About An Hour) (Ibuki) Ok, Wolfheart, It's already Midnight lets get on back to your place and finish this date with a bang! You know the old 69...The bedroom rodeo... The final act of the night.. (Wolfheart) I'm all yours you Daddy Ibuki..I'd be Lyin if I said I wasn't interested in seeing what you're packing down there..(Ibuki Lifts Wolfheart and Carries him out of the Bar) (Ibuki) Ok Lets head to your place and get a little more comfortable. (The Wolfheart x Ibuki Romantic Route To Be Concluded In Part 3)


	6. Daddy Issues Conclusion (Wolfheart x Ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the Bar, Ibuki and Wolfheart head back to Wolfheart's Apartment that really close by. Wolfheart wants to thank Ibuki for his help with some very, special payment. They both start off slow, but after getting the Ok from Wolfheart they both kick things up a notch, after a very frenzied and torrid night of sex, Ibuki helps Wolfheart hide the evidence and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Warning: Explicit Adult Content Ahead, this chapter contains a sex scene; if you aren't comfortable with this, skip ahead to The conversation in the Laundry Room.**

(Segue to Wolfheart's Apartment and his Room) (Wolfheart) Ok, Ibuki...I have to tell you this. I love you...I had a good time on our date tonight, and you helped me with my Family Stuff..so Don't think of this as payment for your help. Think of it as a mutual contract between two lovers who have strong feelings for each other. (Ibuki) That's So Poetic Wolfheart, now come to Daddy and let's have a good time! (Wolfheart's POV) What Happened next was quite intense... Ibuki Gently guided me into his muscular feline arms. And proceeded to remove all my clothes. I, in turn, helped him disrobe as well. The older lion turned to me and said, " It's ok, I'll take it slowly. Daddy will always take care of you" I took this as a sign of consent and allowed Ibuki into my bed. He swept me up into those large arms of his, and we shared a passionate kiss—our tongues intertwining, his mane tickling my face.

(Ibuki) Wolfheart, even though I know, I said I'd take it easy...but I really love you, And I want more of you. Wolfheart, I want you inside of me. I mean, in a sexual context, of course, not in the literal sense (Wolfheart). Naturally, We do not stan Vore in this house. Alright, daddy, get ready. I'm coming in hard and fast ready the landing zone! Oh, and lucky you, you get to know the answer to the question Free asked me that first night in the locker room. Full disclosure I might be a tiger wolf hybrid..but in regards to a certain part of canine anatomy...You dodged a bullet there or, more accurately, dodged a knot. Because In regards to my male member, It's genuine feline! (Ibuki) Wolfheart Wait! I just want you to know I love you...And I Don't want you getting blue balled while I have all the Fun. Let's make a deal I'll do you if you agree, and you can do me. (Wolfheart) Deal. Tell me how you want to proceed with this. (Ibuki) Wolfheart Your pretty Smart...Figure it out. (Wolfheart) With Ibuki's confirmation, I Wrap my large striped arms around his rock hard dad bod and let my horny instincts take care of the rest. (Ibuki's POV) Not gonna lie; I could tell Wolfheart knew what he was doing. Eventually, his right hand, which had previously been wrapped around my chest, migrated southwards, and I could feel his wandering hand fondling my crotch region.

(Wolfheart) Ok, Ibuki...I can tell that someone's excited...You Are rock hard right now. I want us both to feel the cathartic release of our pent-up sexual tension simultaneously, so It's time to assume the position. Let us form the zodiac symbol for cancer...The Number that between 68 and 70, The sexual palindrome...The 69 Pose. (Ibuki) Ok Then...Whenever your ready, let's finish this! (Wolfheart and Ibuki engage each other in the 69 Pose for several minutes) (Woflheart) Ibuki, It's Time. On My Count of 3, we pull out and release our splooge simultaneously you ready? (Ibuki) Fuck Yes, I'm already on the verge.. (Wolfheart) 1..2..3! *Both Ibuki and Wolfheart Pull Out Simultaneously and Paint the Bedsheets White* (End Of Sexual Content)

**Start Here To Skip The Sex**

So Ibuki...Let's do some laundry and hide the evidence. The others might get the wrong idea if we return to the HQ, all sticky and smelling like each other.. (Ibuki). Yes, that would be the best course of action...Knowing Free, he'd pester us nonstop for details.. (Wolfheart). Good Plan, just toss The Sheets in the Washer..I'll start the laundry cycle. While we're waiting for that, I'll get the Shower going; we've already seen each other naked might as well save time as well as water. (Ibuki) Of Course, It's already well past Midnight; we need to get back to the others before they notice we're not back yet.. (Back In Wolfheart's Bedroom)(Wolfheart). Ok, Laundry is in the dryer. It will turn off automatically after 30 minutes. I Suggest we get to sleep. (Ibuki) But The bed doesn't have any sheets on it..it might get cold..(Wolfheart). All Part of my plan you Overly concerned Dilf...We'll use each other for warmth. Just wrap those large Muscular Arms around me, Daddy. (Ibuki) Ok, Fine (After A Wonderful night of frenzied lovemaking, Wolfheart and Ibuki use each other as blankets and get to sleep)  
*The next Day*  
(Wolfheart) Ok, Let me think...There's a Naked Lion on top of me. Oh yeah, that's right, I had A Date with Ibuki yesterday, and we came back to my place and slept together...Well, better get Our clothes back on and get back to the others. (Ibuki) I Look around...This room is different. For starters, I notice that I'm sharing a bed with someone..and There's no sign of My other roommates. Then I remember that Wolfheart and I..Did stuff together Last Night...And We Were in his apartment. Which explains the single bed. (Wolfheart Has Awoken and is putting his clothes back on)(Wolfheart) Ibuki, how long are you planning on Just lounging around? We have to drive back to HQ. (Ibuki) Right...Ok, Wolfheart, Let's head back.  
(Shishigumi HQ)   
(Dolph)It's Been More than 24 Hours; where are they? (Agata) They're Probably on their way back now... Knowing Ibuki, he wouldn't risk driving back here in the middle of the night. (Free) Obviously, they're running late because they're still basking in the afterglow of the sex they had. (Dope) And You know this. How ? (Free) Duh, I placed a recording device in Wolfheart's back pocket, Totally not as an excuse to cop a feel of his thicc cheeks. (Dolph) Ok, cool, it Free. We have a meeting at 10. To discuss our plans for the week. (While Dolph is Talking, The Door Opens, and A Very disheveled and hastily dressed Ibuki and Wolfheart come in) (Free) Yep, I know that look...Someone's just Woken up after a fruitful night of sexual conquest. (Wolfheart) Zip it Free..your just jealous that Ibuki got to see what you've only been dreaming of. Yes, Ibuki and I had sex...Can we please move on! We're already behind schedule!   
(End Of The Wolfheart x Ibuki Plotline)


	7. Taming The Sexual Deviant (Wolfheart x Free Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph kicks off the Weekly Meeting and assigns the Teams. Wolfheart ends up on A Team With Free, Hino, and Sabu. Back in Their room Wolfheart and Free discuss their feelings for each other.

(Shishigumi HQ Meeting Room)(Wolfheart's POV) After we returned to HQ, Dolph wasted no time and immediately gathered all of us into the meeting room for our weekly meeting. Ibuki took the seat between Free and me, I guess, as a deterrent to prevent Free from groping me under the table. (Dolph) Now Then, let's get this weekly meeting underway; what you do in your free time is irrelevant and doesn't require any explanation of outsiders' details. (Free) Wow, way to call me out. (Agata) Well, maybe if you keep your hands to yourself and quit prying into the sex lives of everyone around you. (Ibuki) That is enough; who we choose to be romantically involved with is of no concern to anyone else; end of the discussion, let's get back on track! (Dolph) Thanks for that, Ibuki. Ok, Now, then look to the board for this week's team assignments. Yes, Wolfheart, I worked around your schedule, so you'll have time to change into the proper attire. That being said. The team assignments are as follows Team 1: Myself, Miguel and Ibuki Team 2: Agata, Dope and Jinma Team 3: Wolfheart, Sabu, Hino, and Free. Any Questions about your teams? (Hino) Yes, Why am I with Free? (Dolph) You and Sabu will act as a buffer zone to Deter Free from making any unwanted advances to Wolfheart; also, We only have 3 zones we need to cover this week, so having 4 teams makes no sense. This meeting is over. 

(Bedroom #1: Free and Wolfheart are inside Dolph is Elsewhere in the Building)(Free)Ok, So Let me get this straight. You and Ibuki actually went all the way? (Wolfheart) Yes...And on the way back Here, he told me that he loves me like a son..and wants to return our relationship dynamic to the second dad and adopted son. In other words, he wants me to form intimate bonds with you and all the others. So that's why he requested you and me to be on the same team to understand each other better. He wants me to tame the sexual deviant within you. (Free) I never would've guessed. Ibuki was capable of such behavior. Can I make a semi selfish request? (Wolfheart) Anything that doesn't involve us being naked or having sex..baby steps Free. We need to have a stronger bond before we take that major step. (Free) Damn. This is harder than I thought..Ok...Well, do you want to go out with me somewhere nice, just the two of us? (Wolfheart) Okay, Free, good job on Making an effort, but we need to optimize our compatibility before we can date each other. make sure we have enough heart points with each other. (Free) I Don't Follow. (Wolfheart) Ok, We're gonna test our dating prowess. I'm going to boot up my computer, and we will play a cooperative multiplayer dating simulator. If we both manage to score with our crushes, then we will go on a date if either one of us fails...We'll try again tomorrow. Allow me to explain the mechanics of Monster Prom/Monster Camp to you.   
(Free) And How is Playing dating games going to help me date you? (Wolfheart) Consider this Therapy. I'm helping you find an outlet to deal with your insane thirst. Now then, let's begin. 

(End of Part 1)


	8. Taming The Sexual Deviant (Wolfheart x Free Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart explains the concept and control of a dating game to Free. However this was merely an excuse on Wolfheart's Part to get to know Free Better.

(In Their Room in Shishigumi HQ) (Wolfheart) Ok Free, So here's how it works first, you pick the character you play. Then you answer these questions to generate your stats. Now that we both have our characters selected and starting stats determined, we now visit any of these locations to boost our stats further. Free: Ok, I think I understand.. Wolfheart: The Next stage is Lunchtime, you pick who you sit with...This can determine who you end up with. There are 5 tables...You can also spend your money at the shop table, which will use up your turn, but you can buy items to gain more stats or unlock secret routes. Alternatively, you can sit at the table with the secondary Non-Romance options and get more stats. Free: Ok, So I just move the mouse, right? Wolfheart: No, You're doing it wrong...*Wolfheart guides Frees hand, so the cursor glides across the screen in doing so their hand s accidentally brush against each other* Free: Wow...Wolfheart, your hands are so soft; you did that on purpose, didn't you? Wolfheart: Yep, I really like you Free, I just wanted an excuse to hold hands with you accidentally. As for the game..it doesn't matter, pass or fail; Because my real crush isn't one of the 8 virtual hotties, It's the Lion in the room with me right now...Free will you go out with me? Free: Just stop right there, Wolfheart...You had me from when our hands touched...My answer is Yes, now come over here. If we time it just right, Dolph will enter the room mid-kiss. *Free embraces Wolfheart and moves in for a kiss; the door flies open* Dolph: Oh, Sorry...I didn't know you were in here..Anyway, quit messing around; we've got a meeting right now Wolfheart: God Damn it, Dolph! You ruined the moment we were just about to kiss! Dolph: Sorry, I'll make it up to you. I'll bunk up with Agata and Dope and let you two have our room to yourselves; how does that sound?   
Free: Ok Deal, thank you, Dolph, Anyway let's go meet with the others, and then after this meeting, you and I will bone down; how's that sound. Wolfheart: You Know what? That sounds good to me, Free. *They Head to the Meeting Room Holding each others Hands*   
(Meeting Room) Dolph: Ok, I just wanted to call this meeting to tell you all that since you've all been so good. You all get the evening off. Do whatever you please; I know how Wolfheart and Free plan to spend this time. I saw you two come in here holding hands.   
No Tea, no shade, I think you did a good job Wolfheart, He's been way less horny around the rest of us. Wolfheart: What Can I Say? Those eyes are just so beautiful I couldn't help but fall for him... Free: Wolfheart Stop. You're making me blush. To tell you the truth...I love you...I always Have since the moment you joined us. (Free's Story To Be Concluded)


	9. Taming The Sexual Deviant Conclusion (Warning: Explicit Adult Content Ahead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agata Hosts a Competitive smash tournament to distract the others while Wolfheart and Free are getting busy elsewhere. After embracing their primal nature, Wolfheart and Free run into the others on their way to the laundry room to get rid of the evidence..It is there that Wolfheart reveals he will be romancing Agata Next.

***This Chapter Will Contain Lots of Innuendo and Will include Depictions of Sexual Content Between Two Consenting Adults. This is your final warning; if this isn't your cup of tea, then skip ahead to the last part of the chapter***

(After The Meeting)  
(Wolfheart's POV ) So Guys, How are you going to spend the evening? I've made plans with Free. We're gonna be doing some Two-Player Co-op Bonding if you catch my drift.. (Free). We're All Adults Here; babe, just call it what it is. We're gonna go to bone town. Anyway, what about the rest of you? (Agata) Well, Wolfheart showed me how to set up the NES so, I'm hosting an 8 player Smash Bros Tournament that'll give you two time to Do whatever in the bedroom without Dolph walking in on you. (Dolph) Agata, I appreciate you doing this for them, but I already agreed to Room With You and Dope Tonight. (Agata) Well Damn...But You're Still up for some competitive gaming, right? I've already created an 8 player tournament.. (Dolph). Alright, but fair warning, I am unstoppable as Bowser; choose your fighters carefully. (Agata) Game On! Winner Gets To Court Wolfheart Next, If Ibuki Wins, Then whoever comes in Second Place will get that honor. (Dope) He is pretty good in bed from What Ibuki told us (Sabu), And He's really good looking too; I'd hit that. (Hino) Not if I beat you to it first, Yo Free give us the deets In the Morning! (Free) Sorry, I made a promise that I wouldn't break the Bedroom Confidentiality Clause of Our Relationship Agreement. If you want to know, get it directly from the Tiger Wolf Hybrids Mouth. (Wolfheart) Free, Darling, you know I don't Fuck and Tell. Now be a good boy and seduce your master. (Free) Yes, Boss... I mean Daddy.. *Wolfheart and Free Leave for the Bedroom, While The Others Start their Smash Tournament*   
**Sex Scene Upcoming, If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip ahead to the Final 3 Paragraphs**  
(Frees POV) I grabbed Wolfheart's Hand and dragged him into our room. Once we were both seated on the bed, He gave a simple order to carry out. (Wolfheart) Free, Close the door, please I don't want to risk the others hearing us or Dolph accidentally walking in on us. 

(Wolfheart's POV) Free Got Up Off the bed and walked towards the door, Sensually shaking his voluptuous Ass in my direction as He did so. Free Closed the door and locked it behind him. He then made a point to make a show of sensually undressing. The Lion then came up next to me and began to remove my clothes. He knew what he was doing. He then wrapped me in his muscular embrace. I casually felt the groove of the smooth ink of the tattoos on his chest. (Free) So if you don't mind me saying, your stripes look really nice in this lighting...And I now know the answer to my question when we first met. I can feel the barbs brushing up against my thighs. That is exclusively a feline trait...Whenever you're ready, we can move on to the next step, no rush. (Wolfheart) You really do have a certain appeal to yourself; you know that right. Anyway, Free, I've heard rumors about your legendary kissing prowess. Why not put your money where your lips are and give me some of that. (Free) Now You're talking! *Free and Wolfheart Kiss Each other* (Wolfheart's POV) I could feel the sensation of Free's Tongue caressing the inside of my mouth. Unlike with Ibuki, I could Tell Free had been dabbling around in my hidden stash of mint chocolate candy. I knew that taste and scent well. Not that I'm complaining, though. After what seemed like an eternity, Free finally broke our kiss, but it was enough to get a reaction in both of our nether regions. Ok, Free, I can feel the lust building...I think it's time to put this bed to good use. (Free) You read my mind Wolfheart, let's get our sex on!   
(Frees POV) I could tell Wolfheart knew what I wanted..it's like both of our cocks were in sync with each other. Yearning for the sweet release of all our pent up sexual tension. I let Wolfheart take the Lead on this one; I trusted him to treat me well. I knew he was fully inside of me when he gave me confirmation. I apparently have a lower tolerance threshold than I thought Because the sensation of Wolfheart penetrating me sent me over the edge. Any second now, and I'd be painting the room white. "Wolfheart, I'm getting close..I can feel it" (Wolfheart). Well, I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal I'll lay down on my back, and you hit me with the white cream special, and I'll return the Favor; just give me a second to pull out real quick. *Wolfheart Pulls Out And Lays Down On His Back, his still erect member aimed at Free's Chest* Seeing him in that position pushed me over the edge, and the floodgates were opened, so to speak. "Gahh, Here it comes. Sorry in advance For getting my cum on any of your things; maybe we should've done this on my bed or Dolph's *Free releases his spooge; most of it Lands on Wolfhearts Chest but some excess splatters onto the spare uniform lying next to Wolfheart' Bed* (Wolfheart's POV) Well shit... It looks like Free sprayed some of his cum onto my extra uniform I had set aside next to the bed...Oh well, I know I'm not going to last much longer after that Fireworks Display Free put on for me. "Hey, Free...It's time for us to switch positions. This gun is fully loaded and ready to fire...Sorry in advance for ruining your beautiful, flawless chest fur and smudging your tattoos." *Wolfheart releases his seed all over Frees Chest and, like free, splashes some residual cum onto his extra uniform* (Frees POV) Well, that was something else; Man Ibuki was right Wolfheart really is good in Bed. 

***Start Here To Skip The Sex Scene***  
(After Their Torrid Lovemaking Session)  
(Wolfheart) Ok, I Scoped out the Area; there isn't anyone in the bathroom we should be able to clean off the happy juice without alerting the others. (Free) Are you sure, though? They're all pretty perceptive, especially Ibuki. (Wolfheart) Just hurry up and get in. I've already got the water running, and This stuff is already starting to dry. Let's hurry before it gets even stickier *While Wolfheart and Free are scrubbing each other in the shower*  
(Back in the Main Room)  
(Dope) Ok, Well, now that I'm out, It's down to just Agata, Dolph, and Hino. I'm going to hit up the bathroom real quickly (Wolfheart and Free are totally unaware of Someone approaching). Well, Well, what do we have here? You two done bumping uglies already? It's only 11; there are still several hours till sunrise. (Dope Laughs like a maniac and returns to the others) *In an effort to hide their embarrassment Wolfheart and Free quickly rinse off the remaining suds and retreat into their room*   
(Back in The Main area) (Agata) Back Already Dope? That was quick. (Dope) Well, The thing is, I caught Wolfheart and Free in the shower together. And I'm gonna wait for this boner to die down real quick. So Who's winning? (Dolph) I'm out. It's down to Agata and Hino; they both are hella determined to win, given what the stakes are. (Agata) Hey, guys feel free to go to bed if you want; this will take a while. Neither of us is giving up yet. 

  
(Back in the Bedroom shared by Free, Wolfheart, and Dolph) (Free) Ok, now that we're done with that...What do we do about your uniform...Sorry again for that..(Wolfheart). We have a Laundry room in here, right? (Free) Uh Yeah, it's through the main room and next to the kitchen...This might be problematic since the other guys still have their gaming tournament, and Dope saw us just now.. (Wolfheart). It's a chance we need to take; if Dolph sees the mess we made still there in the morning, that's gonna be hard to explain away.. (Wolfheart and Free take Wolfheart's clothes to the laundry room, They Run into the Others on their way) (Dope) Well if it isn't the Lovebirds. how nice of you to join the rest of us. (Agata) Take That! (Hino) Not on your life, If anyone is winning The right to be Wolfheart's next romantic conquest, it's me! (Agata) Not if I have anything to say about it! (Wolfheart) Your both Wasting your time, As if I'm letting a randomly generated tournament decide that; Spoiler Alert! I was going to be going working my charm on Agata next anyway...Although Now You have a reason to win this tournament now, Agata. (Agata) Did I hear you correctly? Yes! *Agata Uses his Final Smash on Hino* (Hino) Noo! Damn It! (Agata) Oh, it looks like I won...So Wolfheart, How about a celebratory drink? 

(Wolfheart) Down Boy...Not so Fast. First, we need to wrap up Free's Storyline. (Free) Really Wolfheart Breaking the 4th Wall like that...Well, I guess that's ok; I got to have sex with you like I've wanted to since day 1, So I'd say I'm sufficiently satisfied and thus ends my storyline. (Wolfheart) *To Agata* Ok, Then Now that his story is done... About that Drink.

(Up Next: Agata's Story) 

(End Of Free's Storyline)


	10. Don't Call Him Baby Gangsta (Wolfheart x Agata Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agata wins the Smash Tournament. Which proved fruitless since Wolfheart was going to date him anyway. Wolfheart invites Agata out to the same Bar where He went with Ibuki on their date. And They're greeted by the same bartender..who is revealed mid-story as Wolfheart's half-brother Dave. Back at HQ, the others are noticeably on edge since neither Wolfheart nor Agata are anywhere to be found..Wolfheart comes in while they're arguing dragging a super drunk Agata. Dolph then assigns the teams at the weekly meeting.

(Agata's POV) I never thought That mashing buttons for 6 hours endlessly would've paid off, but I was declared the winner of our smash bros tournament, And as promised, I get to Romance Wolfheart Next. And I have to say he's not too bad looking. So here we are now, Getting Drinks together. (Wolfheart) Ok, So Talk to me...What do you like to do in your spare time? (Agata) Oh, umm, I never really thought that far ahead...Let's just go to the bar and get plastered. (Wolfheart) Ok, I know just the place! It's right next door to my apartment; I can show you my place. *Wolfheart and Agata go to the bar near Wolfheart's place* Bartender: Oh Wolfheart, Your Back, And You brought someone with you again. (Agata) Again? You've done this before? (Wolfheart) Umm, Yeah, About 5 Chapters Ago With Ibuki...And I just made it awkward by casually breaking the fourth wall. Fuck..Ok. New plan! Dave, Give it to me straight from the barrel! I need to forget that I broke the narrative by being too meta! And give my friend here a cosmo on me! (Dave) So That's One Cosmopolitan and A Double Fisted Stiff Whiskey Got it. (Wolfheart) Yep, You know me so well, Dave. I would hope so you are technically my half brother.. (Agata) Wait! Your telling me this bartender is your brother ? (Wolfheart) Yep, He's a full-blooded Tiger...And that makes him my Half brother since I'm a hybrid. Anyway, Let's Return to HQ...I think Dolph said we have a team meeting at 6..which is in about two hours. (Wolfheart Takes Agata back to The Shishigumi HQ)

(Shishigumi HQ: Meeting Room) (Dolph) Ok, Where are they. They're late; it's already 6:15. (Free) I Don't think they're making out in the bathroom. I would've caught them on camera and used the footage as blackmail material. (Dope) I Checked our Room Agata wasn't there...  
(Ibuki) I tried calling Wolfheart on his phone...It went to voicemail. Weird he almost always picks up on the second ring. (Sabu) Your such a good second dad to him, Ibuki...He'll be fine. *Door Opens* . (Agata) Damn Right, and he's got such a fine ass on him.. (Wolfheart) Jesus Christ Agata, You're super drunk; it was one watered down cosmo...God, you're such a lightweight. Sorry, we're late. Somebody decided to get handsy on the walk back, so I had to use my belt to restrain him, and I had to use one hand to keep him steady and the other one to hold my pants up, so What should have been a 15-minute walk ended up taking 3 hours. So what'd we miss?   
(Dolph) Nothing Actually We were waiting on you all before we get started...Umm, Are you going to untie Agata now? (Wolfheart) Oh, Right, Ok Agata, I'm going to untie your hands; please don't try to grope me when I do alright, Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to grope me later. (Agata) *Still Slightly Drunk* Ok, Doll, whatever you say. 

*Wolfheart puts his belt back on* (Dolph) Ok, Now Ibuki, Myself, and Wolfheart will head the teams for this week's missions. (Wolfheart) Wait, I'm a team leader? (Ibuki) Yes...You're a great guy, and we like having you around; you're on the fast track to becoming our new boss. Like we told you before, Dolph is just a temporary boss; we haven't officially named anyone yet. (Dolph) So My Team will consist of Me, Free, and Miguel. (Ibuki) My team will be Me, Hino, and Jinma. (Wolfheart) And Team Leftovers will be Me, Agata, Sabu, and Dope. (Sabu) Have more confidence in yourself. You're not Leftover material...We just got lucky and are a 4 Person Team instead of the others who have 3.. (Dolph). Alright, Meeting Adjourned. (Wolfheart) Hey, Dolph, what are we going to do about my schedule. I do have classes still. (Dolph) True, it would look sus if you have three heavily armed Lions following you around school...(Sabu). I have a solution Agata will accompany you as a bodyguard; you can pass him off as a transfer student that you're showing around if anyone inquires. Dope, and I will be on standby whenever you're ready for us to meet up with you; just call; you have all our numbers, after all. (Agata) *Completely Sober Now* He'll be fine. I'll be there with him at all times. And I will fight off anyone who tries anything. How about it, Wolfheart Bodyguard and Boyfriend sounds like an excellent deal to me. (Wolfheart) Ok, fine, I accept your terms and conditions. To show my appreciation, I'll take you on a proper date Agata Deal? (Agata) Yes, I accept (Sneakily Kisses Wolfheart when he isn't looking)


	11. Don't Call Him Baby Gangsta (Wolfheart x Agata Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart is studying in his room for an upcoming History Test..The other Shishigumi Members notice, and tell him to join them and quit being such a workaholic. Agata tricks Wolfheart into joining the party by sneakily giving him a kiss. The next day Wolfheart takes the test and after that Wolfheart and Agata get ready for their date that evening

(Wolfheart's Room in Shishigumi HQ) 

(Wolfheart's POV) I was in my room, Dolph and Free Were elsewhere in the building, so Right Now, I had the room to myself. I heard the door open. I had assumed Dolph or Free were coming in to get something but to my surprise, neither answer was correct. The One Who was waiting for me...Was Agata. (Agata) Hey, what are you up to? (Wolfheart) Not much...Just studying for an upcoming test. History...I love to Hate it.. (Agata) You know if you want I can help you study. Ibuki also told me to come and find you..he wants all of us to have dinner together. It would help if you took a break from studying...According to Free, you've been in here studying since this morning. It's almost 5 in the afternoon. (Wolfheart) I know that, But..I'm this close to graduating...I can't afford to get lazy. It's almost the End of My Final Semester. (Agata) Ok, Nerd, Come on...History can wait; that shit ain't changing in the time between when you were studying just now and when you get back to it in 2 hours from now after Dinner...Your Such a workaholic. This is an intervention. (Free) Yep, I've got the "party favors" *winks* (Wolfheart). No, absolutely not I'm not doing drugs just to relax. (Ibuki) Ok, Fun Cop didn't work. Time for Bad Cop... Wolfheart, I'm not asking you. This is an order from your Father slash Lover slash, Concerned Friends. Take the rest of the night off! No More Studying! We're throwing a mandatory Live A Little and Quit being a workaholic Party! (Free) Ok, That name is a little excessive...Let's just call it A Mandatory Party. (Dope) Alright, Come on, Book Down. Have Some wine and live a little! (Wolfheart) Alright Fine...You guys win. Let's get this dinner party started! *7 Hours Later* 

(Agata's POV) The Party Idea was a huge success. It was Free's Idea. I looked over at the wall clock...Holy Fuck, it's Already Past Midnight...(Free) Ok, Guys...I think 7 hours and 45 minutes of partying is enough. Let's start winding down for the night. (Wolfheart) Yes, I agree...I do have Class tomorrow As Well as that test...I guess I can cram in some last-minute studying before The History Test at 11:00. (Agata) I looked over at Wolfheart; just before he went into his room, I grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Hey listen..you'll be alright Wolfheart..Just don't stress over this..Goodnight, And remember..Tomorrow night..We're going on a Date Ok..Love You" (Agata Kisses Wolfheart and releases him) 

(Wolfheart's POV) Wow...Agata Kissed Me and Told me he loved me..ok, I just gotta get to sleep and get through tomorrow. Then I'll have Some One on one Time with Agata. 

(The Next Day)

(Ibuki) Alright, So Wolfheart...Remember, Agata will be with you on Campus all Day...Dope and Sabu will be On Standby With The Car. Remember Agata, your a bodyguard First and a Romantic Interest Second. (Agata) Got it..alright, Let's get on with it. (Everyone Leaves HQ and heads to their assigned areas)(University Campus)

(Agata) Alright, So you have Your History Test at 11..and it's currently 9...Honestly, do you really need Math to graduate; it won't kill you to ditch 1 class and get some last-minute studying in, will it? (Wolfheart) Honestly, yeah. Missing one class won't hurt my grade..I've maintained perfect attendance even with the whole...Sudden relocation and the new job. So here's the Plan...You come with me to the history Building. We sit outside in the Hallway and do some last-minute studying; then, at about 10:50, I walk into the classroom and take my seat...You will be waiting right outside... Once the test is over, and we're back in the Hallway...You Call up Sabu and Dope and have them Bring the Car Around. We Then return to HQ and Get dressed in more casual clothes, and get ready for our Date Tonight. Sound Good? (Agata) Got it! I have faith in you; I believe in you. (Wolfheart) I'm not worried Our Teacher is a Hybrid Like Me. So He should be pretty amenable and give me the benefit of the doubt.

(Wolfheart's History Class) *While Wolfheart and The Others Are getting some last-minute cramming in, the Door Opens, and The Teacher brings in the tests* 

Melon: All Right, Settle Down, Everyone...Now I've got your tests here. As a reminder, this will be the last test Before Your Finals in 3 weeks. So Do your best. The Test is broken down into 3 Sections. In the Multiple Choice/True False Section, There are 35 Multiple Choice Questions and 15 True False Questions; each of these questions is worth 1 point each, as there are 50 of them. The Next Section is the Short Answer Questions; by a short answer, I mean A fully developed 1 paragraph response; there are 5 Short answer questions, each worth 4 points, And Finally, the Essay Question, which is worth 30 points. There is a bonus question that is a double-edged sword; if you answer it correctly, I'll add 5 extra points to your grade...But if you answer incorrectly, I'll be seeing you in my office on Friday for your punishment. That is all. You have until the end of class at 1:15 you may begin. *Everyone else finishes the test and Leaves Wolfheart Looks over the bonus question* Wolfheart: Optional Bonus Question. "What Time are my office hours ?" Da Fuck? Who memorizes Trivial ass things like that...I don't fucking know Whenever Class isn't in session. and Done. *Wolfheart Finishes his test and is about to leave* Melon: One Second, Mr. Foxlover... Wolfheart: Call Me Wolfheart. Mr. Foxlover is my Dad. Besides, we're pretty much the same age anyway, so just call me Wolfheart. Melon: Whatever...Wolfheart, you do know I made the bonus question different for all the tests, right. Anyway, you'll get your grade back on Friday so Enjoy the rest of your day *Melon Casually Slaps Wolfheart's Butt as he's leaving* (Out in the Hallway)

(Agata) Ok, You Ready..I've already called Sabu. He's bringing the Car. Let's go and meet up with the others. And Then You and Me Can get ready for our Date Tonight. (Agata and Wolfheart talk all the way back to HQ) 

(Shishigumi HQ) (Wolfheart) Ok, I think these Clothes will work. Are you ready yet? ( Agata) Hey, Wolfheart, can you do me a huge favor and help me with my Mane? (Wolfheart) Anything for you, gorgeous. You've gotta look good for our date selfie. And Done. Ok, Now It's Time To Get Our Date On! 

(Agata's Story To Be Concluded)


	12. Don't Call Him Baby Gangsta Conclusion (Warning Explicit Adult Content Ahead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart and Agata go on their date, Upon arriving there Wolfheart reveals that this was actually a double date. Since there weren't any cameo appearences in Free's Storyline, I decided to give Jack and Legosi a Cameo appearance here, Jack and Legosi get super meta for a second, Wolfheart brings them back to reality they talk about stuff. He then tells Jack and Legosi the story of how he met the others and fell for Agata. After leaving, Wolfheart invites Jack and Legosi to crash at his place, he escorts a very drunk Agata to his room, Once they're alone Agata turns the charm up to 69. The next day Wolfheart drops Jack and Legosi off back at their dorm and returns to his apartment to wait for Ibuki, in the process of calling Ibuki Wolfheart gets an email from his history teacher requesting a meeting.

(Agata and Wolfheart's Date) (Wolfheart) Alright, Here we are. You Look great in that outfit; now come on... I don't want to keep the others waiting. (Agata) Others? I thought it was just going to be us? (Wolfheart) Well, I had some friends who wanted to go on a Double Date With us. Oh, There they are (Wolfheart Leads Agata to a table where Legosi and Jack are waiting for them) (Jack) Oh Hey guys, there you guys are, we're just here for the sake of fan service and fulfilling the cameo appearance of a popular character not canon to this storyline role, I totally just broke the 4th Wall just now didn't I. (Legosi) Umm Yeah you kind of did. Still, while we're at it, Hello to the people reading this chapter, whether you're viewing this on Wattpad or on AO3, I just want to say because the next chapter is the dreaded 13th Chapter, a number synonymous with bad luck...We'll be taking a break from the main Romance Plot and will be presenting a Bonus Story featuring the guy you met in the previous chapter...Be warned. It will contain graphic depictions of non-consensual borderline rapey content...Now back to our double date.  
(Agata) So Let me get this straight...You two are childhood friends and roommates (Jack). Yes. We realized we wanted to be more than best friends. Our roommates also caught us making out, so they encouraged us to go on a date.. (Legosi). Pretty much yeah.. (Wolfheart) Cute...Anyway, how we met was quite interesting...I was headed home from uni and stumbled upon a literal gang war happening, and the rest, as they say, is history (Agata). I held him at gunpoint..it was intense. (Wolfheart) One thing led to another, and now we're here on this double date, the universe works in mysterious ways. (Agata) Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm out of Wine; where is the waiter? (Dave) Oh, What do we have here? Little bro on a Double Date, how delicious. I don't just work as a bartender; I'm also a waiter here; what are the odds. Anyway, here's our finest vintage for my bro, his super cute and muscular BF, and their Canine Friends.  
(Legosi) Umm, I can't. I have to drive us back... (Agata) *Already Super Hammered* Oh Come On, Wolfheart has an extra room in his place, right, and it's right next door. Why don't we just head on over and continue this double date with a foursome! (Wolfheart) Ok, Cassanova, you're cut off, Dave, you know the drill...We're headed back to my place. This one is a sloppy drunk. (Dave) Thanks, bro. I got you; you're our best patron here. (Jack) Well, this was nice, but we really should be headed back to our dorm...We technically are violating curfew. Thanks for tonight, Wolfheart.. (Wolfheart) Come on, It's already super late; stay the night at my place. I can give you guys a ride back tomorrow. (Legosi) Jack..We should take him up on his offer; it's the right thing to do as thanks for being our host this evening. (Jack) Damn social obligations...Fine, we accept.  
(All 4 Of Them Head over to Wolfheart's Apartment)  
(Agata) Wow, Nice pad, Bro...Anyway, You're looking hella cute. I want to take those clothes off your body. (Wolfheart) Yeah, Hey Guys, The extra room is in the hallway closest to the Kitchen...Make yourselves at home. I've got to tame a very horny Lion. So Peace out.  
(Wolfheart Drags Agata to his room and closes the door behind them)  
 ***Incoming Sex Scene, If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip ahead to the end of the chapter, which takes place the following morning as Wolfheart is driving Jack and Legosi back to their dorm***  
(Wolfheart's Room)  
(Wolfheart) So Agata...Here we are. Now I know your totes drunk and super horny but let me handle this. (Agata) Come on, Go Ahead Fuck me Already; I've been waiting for ages! (Wolfheart) Patience darling. Everyone knows foreplay is key..Now, do me a favor and help me take off this super clingy suit. (Agata) Yes, Daddy! (Wolfheart) Wow, Slow down...I'm younger than you, And there's only a 4 year age gap between us; let's just keep calling each other by our first names. (Agata) Ok. Cool, You've got a nice-looking chest there, big guy. Allow me to help you with that Troublesome belt of yours. (Wolfheart) Ok, But First, Let me undress you that way. We both remove the pants at the same time; it creates more sexual tension that way. (Agata) *purrs* Yes, I like the way you think. Now come on, punish me. I've been a naughty kitty! (Wolfheart) Mm, I love it when you talk dirty! (Wolfheart and Agata remove their pants simultaneously, both already rock hard)  
(Agata) Alright, I Can see your flagpole is at full mast; let's not waste any time 69 me Wolfheart, (Wolfheart) Right Back at ya, Let's make a deal whoever comes first has to tell the others how it happened when we get back to HQ. (Agata) Deal! Now quit fucking around and plow me with your girth already! (Wolfheart agrees To Agatas Request) *Several minutes later* (Wolfheart) Fuck Yeah...Here it comes, I guess I lose our bet! (Agata) Nope Were calling this one A Tie! (Both Wolfheart and Agata Climax Simultaneously) Fuck, that was fireworks...Do you think Jack and Legosi heard us? (Wolfheart) Knowing them, They probably did, but being the nice guys that they are, they aren't going to say anything about it, Anyway goodnight my sweet prince..I'll see you in the morning,  
*The Next Day*  
(Wolfheart) Ok, You guys ready...Get in my car. Me and Agata need to get back to HQ by 10. For our daily meeting with the others, so Hurry up.. (Jack). We understand; thanks for letting us bunk up with you for the night. Sorry if we were too loud for you guys. I guess you could say we tied the knot, so to speak. (Wolfheart) Oh, no worries, Agata and I were Balls deep in each other we didn't even know you guys were also dancing the vertical bedroom tango. (Legosi) Let's just forget all this ever happened...Anyway, thanks for the ride and for hosting us.Umm Bye...Keep in touch see you et cetera (Jack and Legosi Leave Wolfheart's Car) (Wolfheart) Alright Agata, before we go back to HQ; I'm going to drop my car off back at my place, then I'll call Ibuki to pick us up and bring us back to HQ cool. (Agata) Ok, that's fine. (Wolfheart returns his car to his apartments parking lot, while he's pulling up Ibukis contact info, he gets an e-mail) (Wolfheart) Shit... I got an Email from my History teacher..he wants to see me in his office tomorrow and talk about my grades...I forgot about that god damn test..this can't be good. (Agata) He did look pretty sus tell you what I'll have Free come with us and have him go undercover and record your interactions for posterity. (Wolfheart) Ok, We'll deal with the logistics tomorrow...For now, Here Comes Ibuki with our Ride. (Ibuki) Well, there you guys are...Get in, lovebirds; we're doing crimes! Just kidding, Free showed me that Mean Girls movie...I wanted to use that line. Anyway, How'd your date go? (Agata) We had lots of Fun..(Wolfheart) Yep...All it took was three glasses of wine to get Agata to Strip down and take me to pound town. (Agata) What he said.. (Wolfheart) Well, Agata, we had some good times, but I guess this is where your route ends..I've got my sights set on Miguel Next, (Agata) Ok, I understand you've gotta juggle 9 different story routes, so I'm glad I got my time in the Spotlight.  
(End Of Agatas Story, Miguels Story is Next but First A Bonus Chapter that takes place directly after the end of Agata's Story)


	13. Disclosure University Edition: Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reaching the ending of Agata's Romantic plotline Wolfheart receives an email from his history Teacher requesting a one-on-one meeting. Wolfheart accepts the invite but soon realizes not everything is as it seems, and full details of the meeting weren't properly disclosed. Ibuki insists on Tagging along and as an extra security measure he brings along Agata and Free..Good thinking on his part because things go south really quickly and get very rapey.

This Bonus Chapter Takes Place Directly after The Ending of Agata's Story, Where Wolfheart receives an E-mail from His History Teacher asking to meet one on one in his office.

(Shishigumi HQ) *Wolfheart is on his phone looking at the email he got*

(Ibuki) I, for one, do not trust this guy. I suspect he might have ulterior motives, and I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. I'm coming with you and also bringing Free and Agata as Backup. (Wolfheart) You really don't need to come with me. I can manage just fine. (Agata) No, Dice, bro, I don't want anything happening to you. (Free) Yeah, we all love you and respect you. (Ibuki) We're coming with you whether you want us to or not. I am asserting my patria potestas as your surrogate father, and I made a deal with Martin to ensure your safety while you're running with us. (Wolfheart) Ok, fine, but just you 3, It'll become too much of a hassle if all 9 of you tag along. (Free) Alright, Here's the plan, I'll be with you inside the office recording the entire conversation hiding near the vents. (Agata) Ibuki and I will be waiting outside the door on guard, and If anything goes wrong, Free will summon us with his buzzer. (Wolfheart) You Guys, seriously, your going way overboard. Let's just get this over with. 

(University History Building Faculty Offices) 

(Wolfheart) Ok, Free, this is the room. You get in position and wait, I guess. (Free) Already On It, I'm in the position now; I have the recording device turned on. You just wait.. (Agata). Ibuki and I are in position as well. (Wolfheart) Ok, I can do this.. (Wolfheart enters the office and waits) (Melon) Oh, there you are, Thank you for waiting, Mr. Foxlover... (Wolfheart) Again, with the titles, just call me Wolfheart. (Melon) You See. That attitude right there that's what I'm talking about. Anyway, let's get straight to the point. Your grades are subpar...I would hate for my class to be the reason you didn't graduate. So I will give you this extra credit opportunity...I can give you a D in exchange for your A, and after this exchange...Your Grade will magically rise from Failing to a solid C. What do you say? (Wolfheart) Whoa, Whoa, pump the fucking breaks! Are you asking me to have sex with you? (Melon) Was I not clear enough? Ok, Then the subtle approach didn't work, so No more Mr. Nice Guy, I tried the diplomatic approach, and that didn't work, so I am no longer asking! (Melon Unbuckles his pants and removes his clothes) Bend over the desk right now! (Wolfheart) What the Fuck! No, Are you insane! (Melon) I'm afraid you don't have a choice! (Melon forcefully grabs Wolfheart's Tail and drags him back towards the desk, and forcefully removes Wolfheart's Clothes) Hold still; I promise this won't Hurt a Bit! (Wolfheart), You Bastard! You Lied! You know damn well I'm not failing! You're just using this as a ploy to sexually harass me! (Melon) Oh, No, Busted! Now Shut Up! And Take me inside you! (Wolfheart) No! I did not consent to this! You leave me no choice! (Melon) There's just us in here! No one will hear you. Just hold still! (Melon is about to commit to full penetration when suddenly) (Wolfheart) Free! Call them in! (Free jumps up out of his hiding place, weapon drawn)

(Free) That's Far Enough! Don't Even think about Hurting Him! (Free presses his Buzzer, and the office door bursts Open) (Agata) You've done fucked up Big Time Melon! We've got you now! We have your whole conversation on record! (Ibuki), And it's been directly uploaded to the Dean's computer; you are so fired after this and also arrested. (Agata) They'll be here any minute to take you in! (Melon) What! Who Are You? And why are you in my office! (Ibuki) We are The Shishigumi, and we are Wolfheart's bodyguards and also his Family! (Free) Yeah, so Game over, you psycho perv! (Agata) Come on, Wolfheart, you got lucky he didn't completely ruin your suit... I'll help you get re-dressed. (Wolfheart) Thank You, Agata. I knew something was fishy with that guy. Oh, and perfect timing, here comes the Dean and the Cops. (Dean)I saw what went down! Melon, on my authority as dean of this university, I find you in violation of Title 9 restrictions and hereby fire you effective immediately! Take him away, boys! (Cops) Melon, you have been found guilty on charges of Attempted Rape and Sexual Harassment; you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. (Melon gets dragged away in handcuffs)

(Ibuki) Alright...Our work is done here. We're taking you back Home, Wolfheart..It looks like My intuition was correct. (Dean) And Wolfheart, don't worry about your grades. I looked over your file your all good to graduate after finals next week. You've got an outstanding GPA, as for your History Final...Well, I'll have one of our graduate students administer it...This was just an unforeseen hiccup. 

(Back in Shishigumi HQ) 

(Dope) Ok, You've got to tell us everything! I can't believe we missed out on this opportunity! (Miguel) For Fuck's sake, Dope, leave the poor guy alone; he's already been traumatized enough today. (Dolph) Miguel is right. (Free) Come On, Dolph, Let's go back to our room and leave him with Ibuki and Agata. (Agata) We've got things under control from here. Everyone else, go do whatever! (Ibuki) Come over here, and give daddy a hug, ok. (Ibuki Pulls Wolfheart into a loving embrace) (Wolfheart) God, you give the best hugs, Daddy. Get over Agata. I don't want you to feel left out. (Agata joins in the group hug)

This is the end of this bonus chapter, and There may be another if the story calls for it. Up next is going to be Miguel's Storyline. 


	14. A Dance With Destiny (Wolfheart x Miguel Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in Melon's office, Everyone attempts to return to a semi-normal situation. Once the others leave their room for the weekly team meeting, Wolfheart, all alone with Ibuki, tells him what actually went down. Ibuki being the type of person he is totally understands. After The Meeting, Ibuki, Wolfheart, and Miguel stop by Martin's Place, to tell Wolfheart's Dad what happened. When they walk in on him getting it on with his new squeeze, Ibuki tells Martin why they're here after this awkward encounter. Martin is already aware of the situation and dismisses that subject; after this, Martin kicks them all out so he can go back to doing sex on his lady friend. On the way back to HQ. Miguel plans a date with Wolfheart for Friday Evening, and Ibuki promises to help him study for finals.

(After The Incident) (Agata's POV) That Bastard, if he ever gets out of Jail...He better watch out...Cause he's gonna have 9 extra pissed-off lions to answer to for what he almost did to Wolfheart. Speaking of which...He has been doing ok. He stays in his room with Free and Dolph; most of the day, Ibuki has temporarily moved into their room as well. Anyway, I'll let Ibuki take it from here. (Ibuki's POV) Hey Wolfheart...How're you holding up today? (Wolfheart) Ahh, I've been better, but I've got you guys to rely on. (Free) Just chill with us for today. You're our brother as well as a friend. We all love you...I think I caught Miguel eyeing you up. I heard him talking to himself in the mirror, almost as if he wanted to ask you out. (Dolph) That is enough...From you Free. Let him decide that for himself. Oh, And By the Way...It's time for our weekly team meeting; come on (Dolph And Free Leave the Room) (Ibuki) Come on, Now that we're alone, tell me. Are you sure nothing happened the other day... (Wolfheart) I can't hide anything from you, Ibuki. Actually, just before You, Agata and Free intervened...Something did happen. There was lots of groping, and he did kiss me as well. (Ibuki) Ok..I've heard enough...Come on, Let's go join the others...And Wolfheart, I don't want you leaving without at least two of us with you at all times.  
(Meeting Room)  
(Dolph) Ok, now that everyone is here. The teams for this week are as follows Team 1: Myself, Hino, and Agata. Team 2: Ibuki, Miguel, and Wolfheart. Team 3: Sabu, Jinma, Free, and Dope. That is all for this Meeting. (Wolfheart) Ibuki, you know I've got my finals coming up this week. (Ibuki) Yes, I am well aware...But before that, we're going to your dad's place to catch up with Martin. Miguel will be coming with us per Dolph's orders. (Miguel) Fine by me, and I happen to have a bit of a crush on Wolfheart. Let's go! (They Leave The Shishigumi HQ and Arrive At Martins House)  
(Wolfheart) Well, here we are (Wolfheart Opens the Door to quite an interesting scene) (Ibuki) Hot Damn...Wolfheart, your Dad wasted no time getting back into the game after finalizing his divorce (Miguel). Damn, This MILF is hella Thicc.. (Upon hearing Miguel and Ibukis Comments, a rather well endowed Female Tiger introduces herself) (Martins New Girlfriend) Oh, Hey...I didn't know Marty was having guests over. Don't mind me. I am Debbie, Martin's new Girlfriend. (Wolfheart) Ok, Debbie...When you're done pile driving my dad on the couch, tell him Wolfheart and his Friends want to have a chat with him.. (Martin). That won't be necessary; we were just about done in here anyway...Deb, why don't you go wait in our room. (Debbie) Sure thing Marty *She Kisses him and heads on into their bedroom* (Martin) Well, That was my new girlfriend Debroah, but she prefers to be called Debbie, So How's life with your other Dad and his 8 Roommates... (Miguel) Yeah About that...I came here To ask you something. (Ibuki) Not now, Miguel...I know you have a raging boner right now, but we need to tell him about the incident from the other day. (Wolfheart) Yeah..true.. (Martin) Ok, I'm all ears...What happened? (Ibuki) Basically, Wolfheart's history teacher sent him a fake email requesting an impromptu meeting to discuss his failing grades..Which was actually total bull..And was just a front for him to sexually abuse Wolfheart. (Martin) Ok...I'm actually well aware of this. I saw the story on the news...I'm actually quite proud of the way you guys handled the situation. Anyway, what was the other thing? (Miguel) Right...I came with Wolfheart and Ibuki here today to ask your permission to date Wolfheart. (Martin) Ok Fine...Whatever, I trust Ibukis Judgement, and if his roommates want to date and have sex with my son, that's ok by me. Anyway, speaking of Sex, Deb is waiting for me, so if you all could leave now. That'd be great. (Martin Sees Them All Out)  
(Wolfheart) Ok, Now What? Ibuki, you want to help me study for Finals? (Miguel) Ok, That's Cool and All But Wolfheart, I want to take you out on Friday night to celebrate, ok. Just the two of us. (Wolfheart) Sure Thing Miguel but right now, I want to focus on studying for Finals and Graduating. (Miguel) Ok, It's a Date! (Ibuki) Wolfheart, I will gladly help you with studying. (They Return To Shishigumi HQ)  
To Be Continued.... (Up Next: Finals and Miguel Shows us his Moves on the Dance Floor)


End file.
